


Homecoming

by Tridraconeus



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Clothes Stealing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Revenant (Apex Legends), M/M, Possessive Revenant, Schmoop, blackmailing your boyfriend with coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridraconeus/pseuds/Tridraconeus
Summary: Tae Joon is back from a business trip, but he and Revenant's scarf are nowhere to be found.  Revenant takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Revenant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluwulmao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluwulmao/gifts).



> Cryptorev soff ONLY. amen.

Some things in his room were out of place, is what he noticed first. His scarf was the only thing missing, he noticed next, and idly noted to himself that he was already in the process of tucking his P2020 back into its holster. Not that it would do him any good; if the apartment had truly been robbed, the perpetrator was long gone by now and a gun would do less than help. Now, though, he had a vague idea of who might be… responsible.

A few days ago, Tae Joon had gone on what he told Revenant was a business trip. The company that employed him saw him as only a drone; with merit and skill, but a drone nonetheless. He’d complained into Revenant’s shoulder of feeling like a MRVN more than once. He never told Revenant _who_ gave him trouble, which Revenant found both insulting and endearing-- he killed for _money_ , come on, and he trusted Tae Joon to handle his own workplace scuffles-- but sometimes confided that one day he’d like to get away from it all. With Tae Joon occupied halfway across the planet at some convention put on by Proteus to hype up their stupid, overpriced interfaces that higher-ups would buy and nobody would use, Revenant had been… bored. 

Standing in his room with some of the cabinets open, his tie collection out of order, and his scarf missing entirely, he wasn’t bored anymore. He’d only been gone for a couple of hours-- had left in the morning and gotten back about a half hour ago, and had gone so far as to make himself a cup of coffee surrounded by Tae Joon’s nest of electronics before going upstairs to the bedroom and discovering the scene of the crime.

He put together the things he _did_ know before moving on to the thing he didn’t: Tae Joon was home. Tae Joon was _not_ in the apartment, or Revenant would have found him by now. He’d dug through Revenant’s stuff, probably the ties first, then into the drawers, looking specifically for something-- his scarf, which he had now _stolen_ and was elsewhere with. That was what Revenant did know. 

Where was elsewhere? Assuming that Tae Joon wasn’t close friends with anyone in the floors below them, he wouldn’t be catching up. He wouldn’t want to go back out so soon after arriving. He wasn’t at his godawful nest, and he wasn’t in the bedroom. Revenant followed his gut and took the stairs up to the roof. 

Sure enough, he heard footsteps; they were just behind the exit of the stairs, like Tae Joon was waiting for him. Hiding. An invitation, like they used to have, for lazy, playful cat-and-mouse. 

“Tae Joon?”

“Rev.” Tae Joon’s voice was set in a familiar tone-- rough from sleeplessness but incriminatingly caffeinated. As Revenant circled the roof access, Tae Joon mirrored him; staying just out of sight. His footsteps tapped softly on the concrete roof.

“I seem to be missing something.” Revenant let that hang in the air; they circled the access once, slowly, before Tae Joon responded.

“What could that be?” Tae Joon was perhaps the only person who could be _smart_ with him without eliciting rage, or annoyance at the very least. He really did let him get away with far too much. He snorted, laying a hand against the corner of the roof access to peer around and make brief eye contact with a smiling Tae Joon before he retreated, once more, out of sight.

“You have some nerve.”

Tae Joon muffled a laugh into fabric. It would be child’s play to cut him off; to tread, catlike, into his space. Tae Joon wasn’t trying that hard to get away from him and Revenant, likewise, was putting next-to-no effort into actually catching up. He must have been terribly bored to want to play like this. Revenant paused at the edge of the roof access and waited.

A few seconds later, Tae Joon rounded the corner into his chest. Revenant took the opportunity to grab him by the shoulders and shove his back into the wall, not hard at all, to look him properly in the face. His eyes were tired but bright, shadowed from jetlag. He was, of course, wearing Revenant’s scarf.

“I don’t think you put a lot of thought into this one,” Revenant purred. Tae Joon _did_ look terribly cozy in his scarf; it was cute. Tae Joon ran cold at the best of times and was a vaguely-humanoid block of ice at others, as Revenant’s legs could attest when Tae Joon planted his freezing cold feet on them at night, and though Revenant didn’t actually mind sharing his clothes with his boyfriend he’d prefer if he at least asked first. 

“I put just enough thought into it,” Tae Joon retorted. 

“You can be a real pain sometimes,” Revenant reflected. Both hands fisted in the soft red material of his scarf. It was a bit oversized on Tae Joon, but not by much, and it lit something hot and possessive in Revenant’s chest. No, he didn’t mind sharing his clothes with Tae Joon at all. 

Tae Joon noticed the shift. It was impossible not to, with how Revenant was so close even the slightest twitch of his lips betrayed how much he was enjoying this. “I don’t know why I bother.” 

“I know why.” 

_This man,_ Revenant thought. Tae Joon was driving him crazy, and he’d only been back for a couple of hours. He could respond; spend some time in banter and let Tae Joon work out the frustration of fielding the ideas of idiots for however many days. He tugged Tae Joon forward by the scarf instead, dragging him into a deep, longing kiss. Tae Joon’s lips were dry and just beginning to chap, which Revenant _knew_ would make him snippy, so he’d have to remind him about that… later. 

“You were gone too long.”

“You know I can’t control that,” Tae Joon murmured. His eyes were half-shut. Up on the roof, the breeze was just beginning to nip; soon, but not tonight, it would begin to snow. They’d curl up on the couch together and drink coffee and watch the snow cover the city, muffling sounds of people and machinery. Revenant would hold him close and pretend he was something other than a killer; that his life had taken a softer turn. It was easier to pretend, in the company of Tae Joon. He was proud of his skill; of what he did. He still found himself hungering for being seen as who he was, underneath all of that. Perhaps if he verbalized exactly how he felt-- how far he was willing to go, and what he was willing to do-- for Tae Joon, he’d frighten the other man off. He doubted it, but the thought was never far from his mind when he took a moment to reflect. 

“Hmph.” Revenant thumbed at the fabric of his hood, resting his forehead against Tae Joon’s. “They don’t appreciate you enough.” 

“What are you doing right now? Appreciating me?” Tae Joon wiggled a little bit, demonstrative, and Revenant stopped pushing him against the wall long enough to scoop him into his arms instead. He stepped around the corner of the roof access to shimmy it open and somehow slot the both of them inside, resorting to an awkward sidewalks walk to get them down the stairs. The effect was that Tae Joon had to pull his legs up and push his face up closer to Revenant’s to avoid the wall.

Revenant heard no complaints, so continued.

“I can appreciate you all you want later tonight.” It was almost cringe-worthy, and definitely corny, but Revenant had said far worse things in the heat of the moment. He was sure Tae Joon would forgive him, even with the face he was making now. 

“I can’t believe you.”

Revenant deposited him on the bed, following after with a deal more grace. 

“I called you every day, Rev,” Tae Joon murmured; it didn’t sound at all like he was annoyed, just amused; over the phone Revenant had been careful to not seem as if he was missing Tae Joon _too_ much, and he’d been busy with his own work as well. Likewise, Tae Joon had seemed… fine, if tired.

“I know you did.” He turned over, only mildly unhappy about how it was messing up the made bed, to sit up and grab his coffee from the side table. “I don’t know how you put up with them.” 

Tae Joon pinched his nose. He was staring up at the ceiling, face half-hidden by the folds of Revenant’s sweater. He was still dressed in his day clothes; it wasn’t entirely uncommon for Tae Joon to collapse on the bed after work, exhausted, and stir an hour later to disappear into his computer nest, but apparently this time he’d had time and energy to dig through Revenant’s stuff but not change into something more casual.

“I’m not going to insult my coworkers because you’re mad I had to spend a lot of time with them, Rev.”

Revenant sputtered into his coffee. While _sure,_ he loved it-- maybe a little too much-- when Tae Joon admitted to liking spending time with him over anybody else, he genuinely _was_ only voicing his opinion here; that is, he didn’t know why Tae Joon put up with the fools. “That’s not what I meant!”

Tae Joon snickered into the scarf. Revenant realized with only some embarrassment that he’d been had. 

“Go ahead, laugh. You won’t be laughing later.” He swatted Tae Joon’s shoulder without much force. Tae Joon fussed over the scarf enough to fix it, tugging the hood up over his head.

“Oh, Rev. I missed you so much.” Tae Joon followed his lead, finally, to scoot up against the headboard and stretch. He reached over to try and steal Revenant’s coffee; by virtue of longer arms, Revenant held it away.

“You’ve stolen enough from me today.”

He rolled his eyes but let up the offensive, leaning back against the headboard. “Are you going to make me coffee later?” 

Revenant paused for a long moment as if considering. He’d be needing a new cup of his own, anyway, and what he had now was sadly lukewarm. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t already made a habit of making twice as much coffee as he needed because Tae Joon couldn’t be assed to make his own when there was Revenant’s coffee _right there_. “Fine, but I have a price.” 

Tae Joon snorted again, crossing his arms and tilting his head. “You’re going to _charge_ me now? I’ve been gone too long. You’re an entirely different person.” 

“Relax.” Even if they were just… bantering, as they hadn’t been able to in over a week, Revenant couldn’t help his own smile no matter how hard he tried to look dispassionate. “It’ll be easy. I just want you to spend the night with me.”

He was met with raised brows. Tae Joon _knew_ there was a catch, Revenant could tell, and he wasn’t disappointed when he asked a few seconds later.

“What’s the catch?”

“No electronics.” 

For his benefit, Tae Joon made a face. “What makes you think I’m going to agree to that? I can just make my own coffee.”

“No, you won’t,” Revenant argued. “I know you won’t.”

“Yeah?” Perhaps Revenant would be more threatened (he knew he wouldn’t be, but it was the thought behind it) if Tae Joon wasn’t sitting there in his scarf, in his bed, trying (and failing) to steal his coffee.

“I know you won’t,” he repeated, setting his coffee down on the side table again and hauling Tae Joon tighter against his side, “because you missed me enough to not disappear into your little computer nest. Because you wanted _me_ more than that. So you’re going to let me make you some coffee and we’re _going_ to spend the night together.”

Tae Joon groaned. Revenant noticed with muted glee that his cheeks were pink. “Fine, Rev.”

“That’s what I thought,” Revenant gloated, and pulled Tae Joon up to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! Love these two Fools


End file.
